dragons_and_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Fantasy Animals
These include kitsunes, jackalopes, and other fantasy animals are aren’t horse-like or bird-like. Feel free to add (or suggest!) more fantasy animals. If you're adding them, make sure to keep the layout! Overview Most fantasy animals that aren’t very well known, such as kitsunes and jackalopes, are normal animals with slightly changed features. Others, like hydras, are more commonly seen in mythology rather than fantasy books. However, they still exist, and they still mostly appear in one’s imagination. Kitsunes Kitsunes are multi-tailed foxes, typically seen in Japanese or Chinese folklore. Some make appearances in fantasy books, however, and they are quite adorable ^_^ Appearance Kitsunes usually have at least three tails, each tail being a sign of wisdom and age. They are colored like a fox, so they can be white, black, red-ish, brown, or any other colors you can see in foxes. They may be larger or as large as a typical fox. Way of Life Kitsunes spread good luck and mischief wherever they go. Native to the forests, they’re quite popular with young elves. They are by no means picky on what they eat, and therefor make great pets if you often have too much leftovers. Kitsunes raise their young for about three years, in which the children go out on their own. Studies show that 2/5 of them find homes with elves, which the remaining 3/5 find homes in the forest. It’s widely agreed that kitsunes are earth-aligned, although some may detest this. Additionally, some say that kitsunes are also light-aligned. Jackalopes Jackalopes are more of tall tales and legends than fantasy, but fantasy isn’t specifically well-known and commonly accepted thing like dragons and elves. Fantasy includes even the tiniest creatures, well known or not! Appearance Jackalopes would appear the same as a hare/rabbit at first. When one looks closer, however, they can see that a jackalope isn’t your normal fluffy wood-dweller! Jackalopes have deer antlers, but besides that, appear completely normal. They can be white, brown, black, or speckled; any color that their rabbit kin can be. Way of Life Jackalopes are reclusive creatures and near extinct. One can see the majority of the remaining population at the fairy stables. They eat plants, small bugs, and fruit. Jackalopes are often trickers, like kitsunes. Because of this, they’re actually seen as very similar. Jackalopes raise their young until they’re two, and then the small antler-rabbits start to slowly grow independent. Jackalopes are earth-aligned, as recent studies have shown. Not many scholars were surprised by this, since it was the popular hypothesis. Hydras Hydras are often seen in mythology. Some may know them from an appearance in Disney’s Hercules. Others may know them from Greek mythology. Appearance Hydras are a bit hard to explain. They’re something similar to a multiple-headed lizard, started off with one head until someone chops it off, then it regrows into several heads. They’re typically darker colors, like black, and tower over most things and people. Way of Life Hydras are extremely dangerous and therefor mostly unknown. All that’s known about them or their past is that high-ranking wizards locked them all in a cave on the dragon island. Rumor has it that there’s a hydra in the elven dungeon, but no one’s come to prove nor disprove that theory. Chimera Chimeras are creatures that have the body of a lion, horns of a goat, and a snake as their tail (snake head included). Appearance Chimera’s are creatures made up of four animals. They have the golden body of a lion, horns of a goat, and a snake as their tail (with the snake head at the tip). Their body can be any color that it’s respective animal is. In height, they’re the same size a a lion, sometimes a bit smaller or larger. Way of Life Chimeras are often seen as deadly, although they’re quite playful. They’re a common pet for dark-aligned elves and fairies, as well as dark-‘tinted’ witches. They take good care of their young for the first year of their life, then fight with them. The duel isn’t actually deadly—they’re mostly play-fighting. Whoever wins take charge of the household. Whoever looses leaves. Usually the older one wins, and thus the younger one is sent out. On the rare occasion that the younger one wins, they usually force out their parents and older relatives and only keep their siblings. Chimeras are not aligned to any element, although some say they are dark-aligned. It’s hard to tell, really, like most things. Name Ideas Here’s some generators that can help with naming your fantasy animal. * kitsunes ** this is a Kitsune specific, or this one for other Japanese names * jackalopes ** not many names are known, so we'll be back with you with name ideas! * hydras ** Hydra names * chimeras ** most names aren’t known, but consider what kind of things humans would name them; harsh sounding names, something trying to convince towards a very deadly/violent themes Bases Here’s some bases for you to use when you want a picture for your fantasy animal. Please credit the bases’ artist. File:Two-tailed_kitsune_base.png|Two-tailed kitsune base by PinkRose06 Category:Species Category:Fantasy Animals Category:Public